The Tiger Chaps
by Aion is Lord
Summary: After the events of both the manga and anime, Chrno unleashes his wild side. He needs money. No spoilers.


- For Asatsuyu and all the other fangirls out there.  From my boredom to you...

To the sensual tunes of "She Bangs" oh yes… NOTE: The lyrics are just queues.  When the first line is sung, skip to the action part so it's read in order… yeah baby.

Chrno sighed as he stared into the cheaply lit backstage mirror.  Long after Rosette died- even longer after Magdalena's death- he now worked his fine stuff at The Tiger Chaps.  His purple hair was naturally spiked back and had amazingly retained its healthy shine even after all of the transformations and stress since Aion's defeat.  Chrno's horns were given back to him after Joshua had died, giving him his full potential demon-ness.  He was freed from a contractor and had nowhere to go.  Nearly two weeks ago, desperately in need of work, he rolled into this male strip joint looking to land a job as a waiter.  The owner looked down and saw his overwhelming... splendor... and put him between a rock and a hard place (which thankfully did not pursue violating him): either he would work as one of the strippers, or he had to go live as a bum.

"You saw him work that tight bod a week ago, and now he's back again- with demon **VENGEANCE**!"  The women went wild at the DJ's words.  Disco lights swarmed the stage as females lunged and fought with $20 bills wadded in each hand.  They all intended for the money to be promptly replaced by supple ass.  For those ladies with $50 bills, they intended to have hand fulls of something more special.  While a fairly large crowd, five girls eagerly pushed their way to the front.  Two Asian girls and three whiteys all drooled with ogling eyes.  In this moment it was all about the **anticipation**.

Chrno stood up.  This was wrong.  He knew it to be true.  Yet he needed the money, and this was the only place where his dreadfully sexy demon looks would be accepted.  Grocery stores don't hire tall guys with purple hair and over-exaggerated elf ears.  At least at The Tiger Chaps it would appear rather kinky.  His vertical-striped pants had hot pink piping outlining by the crotch (altered for easy-access) with thigh high studded black boots (sequined).  His black jacket had random straps and collars all over it, properly sequined.  This was open to bare chest.  On his forearms were bejeweled and sequined gauntlets, matching perfectly to a sequined metal collar around his neck.  His white-bone neck tail thing swung out past his black wings- all perfectly sequined for the roaring 90's. The perfect image of sizzling man-juice, Chrno only felt saddened by his inevitable transformation into man-meat.  His despair soon jump started into adrenaline as the music on stage began to pump him up...

"Ladies, start your money," The song started quiet, a popping beat... "cause **HERE**…. **COMES**…."

Chrno took a breath, his chest heaving.  Show time...

"**_THE SINNER!!!_**" Chrno burst out onto the stage, strutting like no tomorrow and music blaring.  Women screeeamed.  He twirled and glowered.

_Talk to me, tell me your name_

_You blow me off like it's all the same_

_You lit a fuse, and now I'm ticking away_

_Like a bomb… yeah baby_

Ooooh yes.  Chrno ripped off his jacket as if greased with lavender scented oils.  Oh, but he was.  It came off with ease, strangely, despite his wings, which extended to the sides of the stage.

_Talk to me, tell me your sign_

_You're switchin' sides like a Gemini_

_You're playing games_

And now you're hittin' my heart 

_Like a drum… yeah baby_

He shook that ass.  Not once, but twice with a flourish.  Chrno licked his finger and ran it down his chest, snaking his body the whole way down... yeah baby.

_Well if Lady Luck_

Gets on my side 

_We're gonna rock this town alive_

He fell into a crouch and swung back up, smacking that sweet ass. 

_I'll let her rough me up_

_'Til she knocks me out_

'Cause she walks like she talks 

_And she talks like she walks_

Chrno strut with attitude back up the stage and runway, showing it all off.  His bone tail slithered around his body while blue and green disco lights flittered around him.

She bangs! She bangs! 

Chrno spun around to face the screaming horde again, his tail whipping out and the lights bursting around him.

_Oh baby when she moves, she moves_

_I go crazy 'cause she_

_Looks like a flower_

_But she stings like a bee_

_Like every girl in history_

He sprinted down the runway and slid down on his knees.  He slid to the edge of the stage and shimmied those nice shoulders of his forward and back.  His bone tail writhed in front of him, wings opening and closer behind.  Several girls in the front rammed money in as fast as their hands could plunge down his pants.

_She bangs, she bangs_

_I'm wasted by the way she moves_

_No one ever looked so fine_

_She reminds me_

That a woman's got one thing on her mind 

Thrashing his tail back, Chrno sprung up and whipped his ass with it.  Of course, it didn't really hurt since it was all for show.  But damn, it looked **SEXY**.  Chrno was on fire tonight!

Talk to me, tell me your name  
I'm just a link in your daisy chain  
Your rap sounds like a diamond map, to the stars… yeah baby

Chrno got naughty then…  His hands smoothed out over his chest, movin' down town.  He thrust those mobile hips everywhere possible.

_Talk to me, tell me the news_

_You'll wear me out like a pair of shoes_

_We'll dance all night until the band goes home_

_Then you're gone… yeah baby_

Hands still determined to reach his pants, Chrno nodded slightly to the crowd and cast a wickedly evil grin.  That tongue flashed out and back in a suggestive nature… yeah baby.

_Well, if it looks like love_

_Should be a crime_

They better lock me up for life 

_I'll do the time_

_With a smile on my face_

_Thinkin' of her in her_

_Leather and lace_

That tail… oh yes, that tail… traced around the piping on his pants.  Chrno's hips still swerved and thrust everywhere at once. 

_She bangs, she bangs_

_Oh baby when she moves, she moves_

_I go crazy 'cause she_

_Looks like a flower_

_But she stings like a bee_

_Like every girl in history_

The sharp tip of Chrno's tail hooked into the fabric and ripped his pants off, revealing Chrno's ass and groin in full leather man-thong glory.  This was his favorite part; so freeing. He continued to thrust like a man-demon possessed… by another demon.  The wide swing of his package was invigorating.

The door smashed down, letting in much needed sunlight.  Suddenly, dozens of fuming women swung around to face the silhouetted intruder. 

            "AIOOONNN!!!!!!!!" Chrno stood there trembling with anger… all of him.  He looked down at himself and around at the tacky lighting. Ricky Martin's flashy voice still sung with much seduction and passion.

            Aion's evil chuckle filled the room.  Whether it was because he had come back from eternal death, or that he found his old nemesis oiled up in thigh-highs and man-thong, neither could say.

            "Chrno…"


End file.
